User talk:Masterofthemetal11
Welcome to mah talk page. Leave a message and I'll get back to ya soon as I can. I'm gone for a good cause! I usually use my free time playing my kazoo with the National Music Federation to the underpriviliged children who are forced to wear Justin Bieber t-shirts. Or I was in my Electronic Meditation room listening to Tangerine Dream. Maybe I was just sleepin...uh...meditating! yeah, that's it. Anyway, STOP interrogating me and get back to editing! Right... Okay, I saw you linked Please Please Me to Album Wiki. I was thinking of a way to link those two wikis some way if you want it to be a dual project. \/\/ / /(-- Hey... Do not click this link. :P \/\/ / /(-- Okay, I see you include links to wikipedia. Why? :P You could include more links to Album Wikia, and Album Wikia will link to you in favour. :P Wikipedia will never do anything for you in turn. :P 17:50, March 4, 2012 (UTC) :In favour to me, you can make your info a little better :P :-ÂØˇÂ⁄⁄ 23:57, March 4, 2012 (UTC) Hey! This is Badger with my new account. Mind if I join this wiki? Oh, and can harmonica tabs be posted? :P I am the badger 00:31, March 5, 2012 (UTC) : Well, that's kind of unusual, but I guess admissable. Thanks :-ÂØˇÂ⁄⁄ 01:30, March 5, 2012 (UTC) Hey, what about your part of the deal? :P WiktorSz :The links won't work. I'm doing something wrong, maybe? I don't know. :-ÂØˇÂ⁄⁄ 20:05, March 6, 2012 (UTC) ::Wait, do you mean the links to other websites? If yes, you're adding | to the end of each link. But I meant AW. I mean, I edit here daily and you have barely any edits at AW. :P ::BTW, are you interested in Album Reviews Wiki? :P (The link I sent you) ::WiktorSz ::: Hey, I even made a favicon. :P Look top left corner, beside the web address. :::WiktorSz No, what template? If you tell me I might be able to make it. But first, start editing on Album Wik. :P :P WiktorSz Not until you make some edits on Album Wiki. :P Wik Instead of saying "Album Wiki and Album Reviews Wiki" you can say "Album Wiki and other wikis in the Album Wiki Project". If you want. :P 12:33, March 18, 2012 (UTC) I want to add more tabs, but do you transcript them yourself or do you copy them from somewhere and check them? 12:34, March 18, 2012 (UTC) You went to see Yngwie Malmsteen? Woah, nice. 12:35, March 18, 2012 (UTC) Hey, can I post mandolin tabs here? I am the badger 21:30, April 3, 2012 (UTC) Get on chat!!! I am the badger 21:33, April 3, 2012 (UTC) 191 pages When did this wiki get 191 pages?! That's it, I'm doing a huge editing session on AW! 09:43, April 6, 2012 (UTC) Lyrics and tabs MOTM, do you copy those lyrics and tabs from a certain page or do you figure them out yourself? 09:45, April 6, 2012 (UTC) Tabbing I'm working on tabbing Big Day's Iluminacja. Coming soon! 14:51, April 6, 2012 (UTC) I am leaving this wiki. I think it's stupid that I can't write the pages for my own projects without it all getting edited before I can do it myself. I am the badger 23:04, April 8, 2012 (UTC) Statistics Did you copy the statisctics from AW? 10:57, April 10, 2012 (UTC) CHAT! CHAAAT 1. Okay. 2. I was going to link them while I do them. 3. Yes, they're not supposed to be capitalised in Polish. 4. Okay, I didn't really know what categories to add. 08:43, April 11, 2012 (UTC) When you're on go to AW chat. 09:02, April 11, 2012 (UTC) Fan lists? So what are/what use are the fan lists? Can I make some? (I'm a fan of 5 bands) 08:04, April 12, 2012 (UTC) get on chat. I am the badger 23:30, April 13, 2012 (UTC) CHHAAAT! 15:34, April 14, 2012 (UTC) There is a chance that I'll be on when you're on, but you'd need to hurry up and get on chat now. :P 19:53, April 16, 2012 (UTC) Curse words What if lyrics contain swear words? 19:59, April 17, 2012 (UTC) Right, wouldn't it be better to only put that on the album page if the cover or album titles are offensive, and put that on the offensive songs themselves instead? 14:59, April 18, 2012 (UTC) Some things Offensive content Well, so should the tag be deleted from John Lennon/Plastic Ono Band, since, there is no explicit cover or name there? More on offensive content Could we censore at least the WORST swear words? Like, we can leave the mild ones uncensored... but I don't really feel like typing some of the sickest ones. And you can't get a featured wiki if it has too much offensive content. Big Day Do you like the way I did the lyrics to Ocsid? More on Big Day Can you help me tab the Big Day songs? I only have a classicl guitar at disposition, otherwise I'd do it myself. I'll be able to do most of it, though. BTW, I will get the videos up to all songs. Europe IS THE MOST AWESOME PLACE IN THE UNIVERSE!!!!!!!! EDIT: This was some thing before the Euro, excuse me for that =P 14:37, April 19, 2012 (UTC) One more thing It is impossible to have a slash in a file name. 18:54, April 19, 2012 (UTC) About it #Okay... #I can't find the rule now. Okay then. #Well done what?... #Can you at least check if I have everything right so far on Fenomen? =P BTW, they're releasing a new album this year. #Sorry, that was just something random before Euro =P #My computer stops me from doing so =P So I had to name the file nirvana-artistphoto.jpg. #I didn't get time to finish everything... #Okay... #Okay. #How did you guess the Olympic Year I'm doing my project on? =P Anyway, I forgot about that. #Why? #O my badness, how could I do that? =P #Must have deleted itself when I added the link. Sometimes happens. Actually, all the time. =P #I'm going to put it there today... #No, I can't do that... even with resizing... #Well, we are starting out... we started in March... =P and I didn't get time to add that, so... #Okay, okay, okay, okay, okay, okay =P #You should have added that I need to get a signature. =P 15:02, April 20, 2012 (UTC) Different key The tab I started for Lithium is in a different key from the original (it's in E while it should be in D). Is that okay? Just wondering. 16:33, April 20, 2012 (UTC) I find it funny that you misspelled "precise" =P Anyway, I try to follow policies, but you make too many at once... why not consult the other admins first? =P Okay, okay, can I make a template for a tongue smiley? Sig coming soon Synchornicity? Who needs to learn to spell now? =P (JK) The word is too long for you, I guess? =P (JK) Well, thank you for your generous contribution. =P (JK) -Sig- you or You, she or She, it or It? Well, is it okay to capitalise "he", "she", "you" etc.? We need a policy about this I think. -Sig- Boston (Band):Something Why the band thing? Offensive lyrics? O My God has offensive lyrics? Can you show me where? O_O Edit: I propose that we should only add the offensive lyrics label if the songs have swearing in them, or discriminate a group of people (so and so is an idiot, (insert group) are... whatever). Otherwise, we should give the artist the right to express their thoughts without any labels. Um, so... I'll try to fix my mistakes. Polish rock Yes, I do believe it's a genre. It's on Wikipedia... =P Song genres, song lengths Should we have them on song pages? Re:Stuff/Good Jobs *I meant why the "(band)" thing on song pages. Sure, since it has a ":" then it can't be by the album... plus.... it can't be by the album either. So why? *No, we should still label them, but only if it has either 1. swear words; 2. suggestive lyrics; or 3. lyrics discriminating/disrespecting a group or person. But not if it's like O My God, only an advocate would be offended by that... =P *Well, it's not just like it's just to describe music from the country, it's more like a movement or something... well, we should include it =P *No, I mean, it could still be on the album, just we'd also have song lengths and/or genres on the song page. *A few days ago you said it's "this is an album by"... why don't we just do it however way? =P *I believe that it's a record company... *Look at the bottom of the page for the song "Reason For The Season". The video seems to have been added by WikiaBot. Why? I'll be on at around 7:30 GMT. Then get on chat =P Fun template that I found and am going to use on AW. [[]]http://tabsandchords.wikia.com/wiki/Template:Album/doc?&cb=2384 -WiktorSz- I'm on chat. Okay Never mind, I'll talk to you on chat. Anyway, why did you delete the warning labels? If there will be none of them, I am sorry but I will have to stop editing here. Would you be able to get on tomorrow at anywhere between... 4:00-7:00 GMT? Okay.... Hollis wants you to make property music for Project B.U.I.L.D. Do you think you can do that? To cut long story short, I told him that you make electronic as well. =P Bye? =P What happened? Still have problems with the iMac? Just a thing Yes, we should. It will be easier to find stuff. Speaking of this, can we describe the category at the category page? BTW, I've realised that AW might help people find new music thanks to categories and the See Also thing. Btw I know you don't like Radiohead, have you heard the albums or something from them Kid A Amnesiac and The King Of Limbs? I thought that all words in album names must be capitalised? Tell me when you're on chat. Except Outlandos D'amour isn't French. It is pseudo French. BTW, passwords on the MBs are case sensitive now. So you might want to check that. Or create a new account to make a post. AW Project So should this be considered a part of the Album Wiki Project? or still afilliated site? I got an iMac!!!! Is the stuff you sent me all property music? Also, is there any chance you could be a bit more active on AW? Not that you're not anyway. 17:22, May 10, 2012 (UTC) Chat not working here either. I'm sorry, but I think you need to shut this wiki down. Lyrics are copyrighted, you know. Chords are not though - I don't know about Tabs. 15:03, May 23, 2012 (UTC) Because there's too many of them, and each one needs a lawsuit. Can you imagine how long that would take? You don't own this, wikia does - so even that might get this into trouble. I suggest removing the lyrics. Policy:Artist pages is hilarious XD 08:18, May 27, 2012 (UTC) Not anymore XD I'm into Blur, but I had Parklife as an avie already, so... to be perfectly honest, I thought that the bread avie was good, but the colours were a bit off... then I thought about this. XD 18:44, May 28, 2012 (UTC) I rewrote my review of Please Please Me. Any comments? http://album-reviews.wikia.com/wiki/Please_Please_Me_-_WiktorSz BTW, would you like to write a review? 11:59, May 31, 2012 (UTC) MOTM! 16:57, June 2, 2012 (UTC) Yea I was on chat 10 mins ago. 17:58, June 3, 2012 (UTC) UGH! Just use a different browser. 18:00, June 3, 2012 (UTC) BRB 18:04, June 3, 2012 (UTC) Then download one. I recommend Mozilla to 20, maybe a bit later GMT 18:12, June 3, 2012 (UTC) Could you at least comment on my reviews? 18:18, June 3, 2012 (UTC) Hey, we should think of a name for the Project, because Album Wiki Project only fits AW and ARW. It can't be "The Music Wiki Project" either, because there's a music wiki. Also, if we want to have them connected, we need to find a better system, or even add more bands here that are on AW. I say that on AW we should link to those: *Albums (here) *Song tabs (here) *Fan pages (here) *Album reviews (on ARW) Both on album pages. On this we should link to: *Albums (AW) *Artists (AW) *Album reviews (ARW) On ARW we should just do what we've been doing. WDYT? 16:04, June 6, 2012 (UTC) Do we really need Album Collections? I mean, we have AOBs on AW. :P And you didn't answer my question. :P What do we rename the AW project to? 16:40, June 25, 2012 (UTC) Would you mind if I changed Policy:Album Pages a bit?... :P so it said Tracklisting :1. Song One <-- (linked, and make sure all caps) :2. Song Two : Thx. :P BTW, I'll try to add some albums from AW here pretty soon. 18:32, June 30, 2012 (UTC)